


School trip massacre

by CourtneyDixon



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyDixon/pseuds/CourtneyDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney Morgan Holmes is on a school trip in Atlanta when the Zombie apocalypse breaks lose. How will she survive on her own? Will she meet the group or will she be alone? Read and find out! Eventual Daryl/OC or Merle/OC I haven't decided yet. If you're wondering what Morgan looks like she's on the cover showing before and after something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine except the OC who I created from myself but I made her older for relationship reasons. No copyright infringement intend!
> 
> Please Read and Review!

Hi, my name is Courtney Morgan Holmes. But you can just call me Morgan if you want, I don't mind.  
I'm 16 and I pretty much have a "Normal" life. Though I have always been the quiet girl, you know that one girl that followed the rules and did what she was asked all the time. Yeah? I'm that girl.

I always got good grades in school varying from B's to  
A*'s. Life in school has been pretty good to me. I have a few friends not many as others. That doesn't matter, I would rather have a few real friends than 15 fake ones who would bitch about me behind my back

I grew up in England with my parents and brother Louis. Although Louis can be annoying I still love him. He is family after all. He seems to think that he can act like my parent and boss me around just because he's older than me. About 3 years older but technically it's 2 years and 8 months. Now he's 18"  
My parents are really nice and friendly. Easy to get along with. They treat me and Louis right. Fed us, clothed us and gave us shelter.

I'm small for my age being only 4ft 11" (149cm). I'm the youngest and smallest in my year not that I'm bothered. I've been called names about my height varying from 'Smurf' to 'Midget' to 'Umpa Lumpa'. I don't care, I know that I'm small so I tend to just laugh.

I have light brown hair though it is going naturally dark. I also have vivid blue eyes. My hair is naturally straight and is cut a few inches below my shoulders.  
My skin is rather pale compared to Louis and both my parent who seem to have tanned skin.  
I'm not pretty not in my eyes anyway seeing as I have never had even had a boyfriend.

...

Me and my friends decided to go on the school trip to Atlanta last year when we got offered to opportunity to go. My parents decided to let me go and payed for me to go on the trip.

That was a year ago and now I'm in Atlanta with my 2 best friends Georgia and Holly. I've enjoyed the experience here in Atlanta but tomorrow I'll be on the plane back to Britian tomorrow.

...

I was watching the tv when I first heard about it. A zombie apocalypse? No. This couldn't be happening. I watched as all my friends were eaten alive by these things. My teachers and fellow students too. I tried to ring my parents, hoping things were okay at home. No answer. The lines were dead.

I decided to go to the airport hoping I could get back home. No the airport was over run with zombies. 'Alright Morgan' I thought ' time to survive.' I head back to the hotel which was free of walkers and got enough supplies to survive for a few weeks.

Food, water, energy drinks were my main priority. Next was medicine. I watched enough zombie apocalypse movies to now what to get.  
I took everything important and took a few first aid kits. I gathered clothes, underwear, socks and shoes taking stuff from dead school students that would fit me. I felt bad but I would probably need the extra clothes.  
Last on my list were weapons. I took the axe from the fire escape and a few knives from the kitchen.

...

About a week ago I found some guns with Ammo and a crossbow. A Horton scout HD 25. I've taught my self how to use the new weapons. Cleaning to turning the safety on or off to firing the weapon to kill a marcheur. That's what I call the creatures.

Atlanta is over run with Marcheurs and I'm stuck in a clothing store with no way out. By myself. A mere 16 year old girl on her own.  
It didn't help that I wasn't from here. I could of been at home with my family safe. No I decided to go on that stupid school trip so that I could get better grades. We were told it would give us 25% of our English literature mark. That doesn't matter now though. The life I knew was gone and it would never be the same again.

I started to cry when the thought hit me. I would never see my family again. My mum. My dad. Louis. I saw a figure approach me and a few others behind that one. I raised my crossbow thinking it was Marcheurs. No humans actuall humans. Maybe they could help me.

"Well, what do we have here?" A man above me asked. I noticed he was bald but had a bit of hair but not much. He was obviously from Georgia, he looked much like a redneck. Talked like one too.  
"You're not a marcheur?" I asked him hoping I wasn't just imagining him. He noticed my accent. I had a strong English accent compared to his strong southern accent.  
"Marcheur? Oh I get it, you mean a zombie." He started. "And no the groups all humans. Not bit or scratched by one either." I sighed, relieved to be with other humans again.

"Come on." He said " You can join my group if you want" I nodded at his offer. Why not they would provide safety.

We met up with the others. A elderly black woman, a black man, a blonde woman, a Asian boy, a Mexican looking man and a redneck.

"Hello" I said quietly. They turned around startled. They seemed to be shocked at my accent.  
"Hey" They all said back to me and I got introduced to everyone.  
Andrea :- the blonde woman.  
T-Dog :- the black man.  
Jacqui :- the black woman.  
Glenn Rhee :- the Asian boy.  
Morales :- the perhaps Mexican.  
Merle Dixon :- the redneck.

"What's your name?" Merle asked me and I told the group.  
"Courtney Morgan Holmes." I said "I prefer Morgan though."

"Alright Morgan" The group replied back

"How old are you sweetheart?" Jacqui asked me.

"16 Miss." I might aswell be honest about my age to them not like they were gonna arrest me. She nodded. "Incase you can't tell by the accent. I'm not from this country." I looked down sadly, I was still mourning for all the deaths.

"How did you end up here then?" It was Andrea who asked this time.

" I came from England on a school trip" I explained. "We were supposed to be going back there the day after the world went to shit."

"Language!" Andrea scolded me glaring at me as if I was some 5 year old.

"Sorry. I watched my teachers and other students from my school teared apart and eaten by Marcheurs before I could do anything. There was 80 of us on that trip. I was the only one that survived..."

"I'm sorry darlin'" Merle said. He didn't seem like the type of guy to have a soft spot.

"Is he always this nice?" I asked Andrea. She shaked her head signalling 'no'.  
"What's with the name Marcheurs anyway?" She asked me. The others tended to call them Walkers but some called them Geeks, lurkers or biters.  
"In most zombie films there called Walkers. I thought it was a bit to mainstream. Marcheurs is French for walkers. I've noticed they tend to march around in groups. Kind of like the army."  
I explained the story behind the name.

"That's smart." She told me before going off.

...

"Glenn. There's a man out there." I told him

"Alright where is he now?" He asked in return.

"He just got into that tank. He's surrounded by Marcheurs but most of them are distracted by the horse he came in on"

"I'm gonna go help him." He told me. I was having none of it. I was the one who saw him. I want to help him.

"No. You've risked you're life for us enough times already. I've been in Atlanta since the outbreak. Plus the crossbow is a lot quieter than that gun of yours." I said. He nodded accepting the fact that I won. I nodded back before tuning the radio to connect to the one in the tank.

"Hey you! Dumb ass! Hey you in the tank! Cozy in there?" I asked.

No answer. Maybe he was dead. Try again?

"Hey you in there?" I asked him.

"H-Hello?" He said "Is it safe out there?"

" No you're surrounded by Marcheurs but some are distracted by the horse. There's a few on the tank but you can get out of there if you go of the 'right' side of the tank." I explained to him.

"Then what do I do?" He asked me. He seriously doesn't know what to do? Idiot.

"Run around the block. I'll meet you there and help you back to my group."

"Alright on the count of 3."

"1.. 2 .. NOW!" I said before I saw his head pop out of the top of the tank.

I made my way to the block where I told him to meet me. I took a few Marcheurs out easily with my crossbow.

I saw the man run past right where I was standing and grabbed him back signalling that I was there. Idiot.

I lead him back to where that the group was easily.

"You the new sheriff in town? Came riding in to save the day? Ye-ha! You done a good job." I told sarcastically.

"Wasn't my intentions" he replied. Before we walked into the room Glenn and Merle were.

...

An hour later Merle was arguing with T-Dog calling him a load of racist names. The man I found, Rick his name was, took action and cuffed Merle to a pipe handing me the keys.

"Who the hell are you, man!" I heard my redneck friend ask.

"Officer friendly." Rick replied coldly. Merle sniggered at this.

Rick held his gun to Merle's head.

"I'm just a man looking for his wife and son. Anyone who gets in the way of this is going to lose." The cop said before walking off.

The group made a plan to get out of Atlanta and back to the rest of their group. The plan worked and Rick returned with a van to get us out of there. Glenn had gone speeding of with the car alarm blaring to distract the Marcheurs.

I went to the roof and uncuffed Merle bfore helping him get to the van.

"Come on. We ain't got all day I told him."

We made it and were back at the camp.  
I would finally get to meet the others.

"Hey helicopter boy! Come meet everyone" morales shouted to the truck signalling our time to meet them.

"Here goes nothing" we both mumbled under our breath.

I saw a boy aged around 12 and a woman with brown hair turn around and face Rick surprised to see him. Perhaps this was his wife and son he told us about.

"DAD!" The boy screamed running towards the cop.

"RICK!" The woman shouted and they all embraced in a hug.

'Yeah. This definitely is his wife and son' I thought.


	2. Chapter two

I watched as the others reunited with their family and friends. It was a beautiful sight but extremely painful to see.

Morales had his wife, Miranda and children, Eliza and Louis.

Andrea had her sister Amy.

Rick had Lori, Carl and friend, Shane.

Merle had his brother, Daryl.

Glenn had his friends, Amy and Dale.

Everyone had someone to go to.

There was the Peletier family consisting of Carol, Ed and Sophia.

Dale and Jim who didn't have any family there.

'Except me' I thought.

I decide to go sit down by the quarry on my own for awhile to think. And to get away from all the stupid reunions. I went to my tent I set up and took all my dirty washing with me. Along with some laundry supplies I managed to scavenge before I left Atlanta. Stain remover, soap powder, even one of those old fashioned scrubbing boards.

I was knelt down near the water with my weapons next to me. I had a bolt loaded in the crossbow ready to quickly take out unwanted company. I scrubbed the dry Marcheur blood of a few t shirts before cleaning them with scented Lenor to make them smell slightly better. I was careful not to use to much as it would be wasteful and attract Marcheurs.

About 10 minutes later, I was washing the last few pieces of clothing, when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly grabbed the crossbow and aimed at the head. It was only Daryl.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You'll end up with an arrow up yer ass"

I warned him, he could of at least warned me he was there.

"Sorry," He muttered. " Ya okay? people are worried about yer. Said you've been gone awhile."

" I'm fine just washing some clothes- getting away from all the fucking hugs and shit" I scoffed at my reply. Daryl laughed too.

"At least I ain't the only one who doesn't like it."

"I can't exactly go to MY family. I just wish I could walk back home."

"Wh- oh now I get it. You're not from America then?" He asked.

"No, I'm English."

"We should head back the woman will be flipping out." I nodded as we walked back together to the main camp together. "What's yer name anyway, you didn't give any of us a chance to meet yer." The younger redneck asked me

"Courtney Morgan Holmes, and you?" I asked in return.

"'M Daryl Dixon. How old are ya darlin?"

"You sound like Merle," I laughed at the resemblance. "16." I finished.

"I'm 25" He told me. Why did I need to know this? I asked myself.

I was properly introduced to the camp and I sat on top of the Rv for awhile with Amy. turns out shes 16 too. Yay! I noticed Daryl staring at us, to be more exact, me. I tapped Amy's shoulder and pointed at him.

"He always stare this much. I swear he's got the fucking hawk eye on us!" I whispered to her careful not to let anyone else hear.

"No, he's never even stared at anyone." She told me. Strange.

"That's weird he's been staring at us since I got here."

"Morgan, he's not staring at us. He's staring at you." The blonde told me.

I got up and started to climb down the Rv. I told Amy I was going to talk to him. I found him in his tent with Merle . 'Must of moved when I left' I thought.

"Daryl, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked when I was near enough to him. He nodded.

"What's up morgan?" He said in his Georgian accent.

"Daryl," I started bit was interrupted by Merle again.

"What about him?" He said confused.

"You need to stop staring at me." I told me straight up what need to be said.

"I don't know what yer talking about" Daryl mumbled. He lied. I could tell and so could Merle.

"Little brother has a crush" he teased in a sing song voice. "Wouldn't blame yer Daryl, she's a fine piece of ass. Wouldn't mind putting this" he point to his dick "inside her." He said loudly as if I wasn't even there. What?!

"Merle, you better shut yer mouth before you have no dick to put in anyone." I warned him.

"That a threat,girl"

"Yeah it is." I said before walking off.

8:00pm

Everyone was sat around a camp fire around the camp fire. I zoned out when Rick told the story of how he got to Atlanta.

"I would be dead if it wasn't for Morgan." He finished.

"So would I." Merle said with a nod." She's the one who had the decenty to come get me of that roof, didn't she Rick?!"

The group looked down in disappointment. They should of done something rather than leaving the the youngest to do all the important shit.

"What does he mean Rick?" I heard Lori ask.

I interrupted wanting to answer the question.

"Rick handcuffed Merle to the roof-"

"For no reason" Merle exclaimed.

"Merle, you were being an asshole. We had to get you under control." He nodded excepting that I had won the arguement. " I was the one that went back to let him out."

Amy got up and went to the bathroom.

"Hey we're out of toilet paper" she said her hand hold onto the Rv door.

Suddenly a Marcheur came out of no where and latched onto Amy's arm. 'No' I thought and shot an arrow through the things head before it bite her. Good job I had it loaded ready. I grabbed my knife and stabbed Marcheur right behind her before getting her in the Rv safely.

I took out as many Marcheurs as I could but I couldn't help everyone one. We lost Jim, Jacqui , Ed and Miranda.

The next morning the group burnt the Marcheurs and we had a funeral for our families.

...

The group left deciding our location was no longer safe. We decided to head to the CDC despite Shane arguing to go to Fort Benning.

Everyone went apart form the Morales family, they made the decision to go find there family.

A few hours later we reached the CDC. It was getting dark and we had no way in. "Rick it's a lost cause" Andrea said as the Marcheurs quickly approached us...

"You're killing us!" I heard Rick scream before the shutters came off giving off a blinding white light.

"Anyone infected?" The man asked. We all shaked our heads to say no.

"you're all going to have admit a blood sample." He told us it was the price of admission. Sure.

Everyone had already had their blood taken and it was now my turn. The cold needle went into my arm. I felt dizzy. I've not ate in a week. I've been giving my food to Sophia and Carl, knowing that they needed the food more than me. Darkness took over me before I even knew what was happening.

"What's wrong doc?" I heard Merle ask through the fuzziness. I wanted to scream out that I was fine but my body wouldn't respond to any of my commands.

"She's passed out, we need to get her medical attention now!" Dr Jenner shouted getting the attention of the group. "or she's going to die."


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Rape

I woke up to find myself lying in a room on a bed. The room was white and filled with bright lights. I was covered in wires and there was an IV tube in my arm.

"Good to see you're awake." Dr Jenner said to me. When did he get there?  
"How long was I out for, doc?" I asked the blonde man.  
"2 hours, would you like to join us for the meal?"  
"Yeah, of course." I replied excited to see the facility properly now.

Dr Jenner lead me into the dining room and sat me down on a chair. A few seconds later the Grimes family walked in. Followed by T-Dog, Jacqui, Carol, Sophia.  
Another minute went by before more of the group came to join us. Amy, Andrea, Shane,Glenn, Dale and finally, the Dixon brothers.

"Nice to see you here, Morgan." Carol had greeted me. I smiled at her to which she did back.  
"It's good to see you too, Carol." I told her.

The meal went by and the group created small talk. I ate some beans and a sausage. Dr Jenner stood up and walked around to meet the head of the table.

"Alright everyone. Can you tell me what the last injection you had was?" He addressed the whole group except for me.

"Cvt." the group all replied in unison.

"Now, Morgan. Did you have the Cvt injection?" He asked me. Strange.  
"No, why?" I asked the doctor. What did this have to do with anything?

"Everyone carries whatever makes the dead come back. It's inside us all, we don't have to be bit or scratch by one. You become one when you die, no matter what." The Scientist paused and glanced around the room just to be met with several horrified yet questioning faces.

"Thanks to the blood tests and the knowledge of the latest injection MOST of you had, I believe that Ctv injections are the cause of this madness." Dr Jenner had finished. So the world ended because of a needle?

"That's very informative Doc, but what does Morgan have to do with any of this?" The eldest Dixon brother asked him.

"She's immune to this virus. No matter what happens to her she will not turn into a zombie."

"Does that mean-?" I had started to question but was interrupted by the blonde man.

"She's the cure."

'What? This can't be right' I thought to myself. The looks on the groups faces told me that they all thought the same.

"How would this 'cure' work?" Shane had asked Dr Jenner.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. My initial idea and the best idea I've thought of is to take some of Morgans blood and inject it into an infected member of the group." He paused, this plan may actually work. "We wait for an hour or so and I'll take another blood test from the infected member."

"That sounds like a great plan, Jenner, but won't the volunteer have to share Morgan's blood type?" Rick, the leader since he came back to the camp and took over Shane's role asked Dr Jenner.

"She's got O - blood, she can give blood to anyone. Problem is who should test it?"

He looked around the group and no one offered. The children were ruled out because they were too young. Morgan was ruled out as she was the cure. Still no offers? No. Daryl stepped forward.  
"I'll do it if y'all don't wanna do it." The scientist nodded and asked the group to leave except for me and Daryl.

"Alright Morgan, I'm going to take about this much blood," he showed her how big the needle chamber was. About 15g/ml, that's fine. "Is that alright?" He finished asking me. I nodded before the cold needle went into a vein in my arm. The needle chamber filled up with my blood.

Dr Jenner cleaned the needle and then produced to inject Daryl with it.  
"Alright Daryl, I'll come get you in an hour and I'll take another blood test. Would you take Morgan to bed? After she blacked out it would be a good idea for her to rest." He nodded and Daryl lead me to my room. I thanked him and he left me alone with my thoughts.

I had decided to get dressed seeing as I hadn't had the chance to change my dirty clothes since I got here. I brought my filthy shirt over my head to reveal a black lace bra. I walked over to my bag and took out clean underwear, clean jeans and a black tank top. I unclasped the bra and let it fall to the floor.

That's when I noticed the door was open. I distinctly remember closing it. I wondered who had opened it but there was no-one there. 'Merle' I presumed seeing as he was the room closest to me.  
"Merle, this isn't funny." I said loudly but I soon found out that Merle wasn't there.

I held the top to my chest to cover myself and looked out the door down the corridor. I looked to the right. No-one was there. I looked to the left. No, still nobody there. I sighed and turned around. A hand went over my mouth and the other locked the door so I couldn't get out. I screamed for help but the person's hand covered the yelling.The man yanked my long hair and dragged my ear to his mouth.  
"No-one can here you down here. Everyone's in the cafeteria and your room is the furthest away." The man whispered harshly. I recognised the voice. Shane.

"Shane? What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him, panicking.

"You are going to be MY bitch from now on. I can't have Lori anymore so I guess you'll work just fine." He laughed.

I scratched Shane trying to get him to stop but the didn't work. He continued to strip me down and then he took out his handcuff's. He had 3 sets. He handcuffed my hands together on the bed looping the chain to a pole so that I couldn't escape.

I kicked him viciously but that didn't help at all. Shane slapped my face. Hard. He took hold of my right leg and locked it to a pole that was at the very end of the double bed. He did the same with my left leg leaving my exposed. Vulnerable.

He stripped down and punched me square in my jaw, knocking me out.

I woke up and remembered what happened.

Shane was gone. I felt vile. Used. I looked around and found a note on the table,

"Had fun today,  
I'll see you tonight for more.  
Love,  
Shane.  
P.s. I didn't use a condom."


	4. Chapter four

I quickly got into my clothes that I had took out before or yesterday, I wasn't sure how long I had been out for. 'I have to cut my hair,' I thought 'it will be harder to grab.' I didn't want Shane to be able to grab my hair like he had done.

I found a pair of scissors in the cupboard and a dressing table mirror inside. I cut my hair short and cut my self a side fringe. That new hair style looked great. I had to used an electrical razor to get it the desired length. It was perfect. I applied make up to conceal the bruises and marks Shane had given me.

I existed the room and made my way down the corridors until I found the one of group.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked Dale as I walked through the door. He thought about it then answered,

"About 6am" the older man had answered.

"I've slept for a day?" I exclaimed. I'll be back again tonight. The note ran through my mind over and over again. Shane must of came back and used my again. Like he said he would.

"Yeah, Shane went to check on you. He said 'you were out like a light'." Shane. I hate that man, that power hungry rapist. " You want breakfast?" He asked me. I nodded and we walked to the cafeteria together.

I got a plate and put some food on it. I got my self an a banana, some powdered eggs and a piece of bacon. I filled a cup with orange juice before I sat down. I was join by the others as they slowly came in and got themselves some breakfast. First in were the Peletier's followed by the Grimes' family, Glenn and T-dog. Next in were the Dixon's, Dr Jenner and The blonde sisters. I smiled when people complemented my new hairstyle.

Amy sat down next to me and we chatted about random stuff. I noted that she only had an orange and that worried me. She needed the food, we all did. I decided to leave it alone. Maybe she just wasn't hungry. We had all gotten used to not eating much.

The group was nearly finished eating breakfast when Shane came in. I noticed the scratches on his neck and I'm guessing a couple others did aswell, with the looks they were giving him.

"What happened to your neck, man?" Rick had asked him when he noticed the scratches. Shane put his hand to his neck realising they were there.

"Oh, I must of done it in my sleep." He quickly came up with an accuse, a bad one at that.

"That's not like you Shane." Lori had pointed out. Shane stared over at me and locked his eyes on me. They were vicious and threatening.

"No. It's not." He said simply, like nothing even happened.

That was it. I felt a rage inside me. I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white and I could see bone underneath the flesh. My face had quickly turned from calm to extremely angry. No doubt at all that I was pissed off.

"Morgan, are you okay?" I heard Shane ask. He knew that I wasn't so why did he ask? I gave him a look that said 'what the fuck do you think.' I felt myself getting more and more pissed off until I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him anymore.

I stormed out of the cafeteria in a rush leaving the group wondering what was wrong. As soon I got out of the room I burst into tears.

I'll see you again tonight for more.

That sentence ran through my head over and over and over again. That dick. I panicked. What if I was pregnant? I found the showers undressed to clean myself. I turned on the cold water, I knew that hot water was available but I didn't want to waste power so I stuck with cold. I sat at the bottom not doing anything for about 15 minutes crying. The water was running down my naked body and I held the note out of the water so it didn't get wet.

Had fun today,

I'll see you tonight for more.

Love,

Shane.

P.s. I didn't use a condom.

I turned of the water and sat on the cold, wet shower floor for another 10 minutes before Merle came in shouting for me. He found me and I panicked. I had tried to hide the note before he saw it. It was too late, he had already seen it and grabbed it, holding it in his left hand.

"What's the matter darlin'?" He asked me. I stayed in silence but shook my head still crying my eyes out. He noticed the bruises on my face that weren't there at breakfast. He gave up deciding that I wasn't going to answer him and read the note.

"Did he-?" I knew what he was going to ask.

"Yeah" I said quietly. I couldn't believe Merle would be the one to talk to me about this.

"That bastard said that you were sleeping. He must of knocked you out." He yelled. I was pretty sure that someone would hear him.

I looked down not wanting to say anything. Merle suggested that I get dressed and he went outside to give me some privacy. After I was dressed he took me to Rick.

"What happened to her?" The sheriff had asked Merle. I imagined Rick thinking it was Merle.

"Why don't ya ask Shane?" Merle exclaimed letting the whole group hear him.

"Shane?" Rick asked his best friend and work partner.

"I'm sorry Rick but I have no idea what he's talking about." Shane had lied.

I saw Merle give Rick the note. I watched as Rick read it out loud to Shane and the whole group,

Had fun today,

I'll see you tonight for more.

Love,

Shane.

P.s. I didn't use a condom.

"This is Shane's handwriting." He walked over to Shane and asked him "do you know what happened to her?" Rick had questioned he friend like he was in a police interview for murderer on the television.

"Yeah, I used her to have the best day of my life." He exclaimed. Rick knew exactly what he had meant. Where was that mans dignity?

"And the scratches?"

"She did it in self defence." Rick went to say something else but was interrupted by Glenn.

"The building gonna blow in 15 minutes we need to get our stuff and leave." The Korean said to us.

"Alright everybody go get your things we're leaving now." Rick ordered the group and everyone did as they were told. We all got our things and managed to escape. It was all thanks to Carol and well Glenn too. Carol had found a grenade in Rick's pocket and she had it in her bag.

"Rick, I have something that might help" the grey haired woman informed Rick trying to help them escape.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file is gonna help." Shane sniggered but we all ignored him.

"The morning you came into camp, I found this in your pocket when I was doing laundry." Carol Peletier had pulled out a grenade and Rick used it to break the window so we could get out.

We made our way back to the vehicles seconds before the CDC exploded. I grieved those lives we had lost. Dr Jenner and T-Dog. It was always a suicide mission for the scientist but when T-Dog decided to stay it came to a shock to everyone.

"Shane's not coming with us." Rick informed the group. We left him behind to rot. We all nodded excepting that he was dangerous to us all.

"Before I left Dr Jenner told me that it worked." Rick said. What worked? We were all confused.

The looks on our faces said it all.

"Daryl's not infected anymore. All we had to do to stop all this is give people a tiny bit of cured blood. It won't work on people who have been bit or scratched or have turned though." Rick paused. I could see that he had a mixture of emotions. He was angry for what his friend had done yet sad for losing him. I presumed that he missed what Shane was like before the apocalypse.

"We kill ten Marcheurs a day. We start to spread the cure. The more people we can help as many people as we can and get them to spread the cure. We can stop this!" Rick had finished his inspirational speech and the group nodded in agreement.

We all got into the vehicles and headed off to the highway. We drove on following the Rv. Next stop, The countryside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: I'm sorry to anyone who liked T-Dog, but hey he would of died sooner or later. I made the decision not to go to Fort Benning because that's where Shane would of gone.


	5. Chapter 5

One week later,

The group are travelling on the road. We made our way house to house until we found this nice neighbourhood called 'Wiltshire Estates' is the town is a stores that give us everything we need. There's even a pharmacy.

"Glenn, do you think you can get me a pregnancy test on the next run?" I asked him. He was one of the people I was closest with along with Amy and the Dixon brothers.

"Sure thing Morgan." He had told me "I think Rick is sending me on run in about 10 minutes, I'll get one when I go into the pharmacy for more medication."

I hugged him gratefully and thanked him a billion times.

An hour later Glenn had came from back from the run. He gave what he managed to get from the stores. A dozen cans of food, some bottles of water, he had found some knives. Glenn had also gotten some ammo for the guns and had found Me and Daryl some bolts for our crossbows. He picked up various medication and my pregnancy test.

I went to the privacy of the Rv bathroom and took the pregnancy test following the instructions. All I had to do was piss on the stick and wait 3 minutes for the results to come through. If it came up '-'it meant I wasn't pregnant but '+' it meant I was pregnant and there wasn't anything I could do.

I remembered what Dr Jenner had told us, we don't have to be bit to turn. With that in mind abortion is not an option. What if I am pregnant and the baby is still born? I would be eaten from inside me!

I kept the test turned over so I couldn't see the results and waited 3 minutes before exiting the Rv. I asked Glenn, Amy and the Dixon brothers to be there with me when I found out the results.

The four of us were stood around in a circle and I turned the stick over to reveal a .

"No, this can't be happening" I cried, "I can't be pregnant." Glenn and Amy hugged me . Merle and Daryl both told me that everything would be okay. I discovered that even though the brothers were rough around the edges and had a short temper, they cared. About each other and about me. I could feel it, they treated me like their own sister. It's not something they will admit though.

I started to walk back to the main group to tell them the news.

"Where are ya going?" I heard Merle ask me. I turned around and told him I was going to tell the group.

I got back to the main house we were staying in to find everyone sat in the living room. I coughed to get everyone's attention. Everyone's eyes fixed on me and I panicked.

"Uh, I have some... bad news." I paused, this is alot harder than I had expected it to be. "I'm... Pregnant." I cried. Some looked at me sympathetically others looked at me as if I was wrong to think it was bad news.

"And that's bad news because?" Carol asked me.

"Abortion isn't an option, the baby may be a stillborn and really who wants to have to put down a baby Marcheur-"

"I thought you weren't infected?" Lori questioned. That was a good point but she was forgetting something.

"I'm not but Shane was." I cried to her.

2 months later,

The group have been staying on a farm. The owner Hershel Greene and his family let us stay after one of their neighbours shot Carl by accident.

That's how we we ended up on the farm.

Although we were asked to leave after Carl was healed we didn't, one of our group was missing and we had to find her. Sophia Peletier. Turns out she was in the barn, full of Marcheurs the whole time. It devastated Daryl, he was the one who went to searched for the girl everyday. Daryl even got injured in the process. His own bolt went through his side. I heard his had to pull it out to kill a Marcheur.

Then when he came back Andrea shot him thinking he was a Marcheur. We told her to let The men deal with it but she didn't listen. Daryl was shot and put on bed rest. When Daryl found out about Sophia, he was broken. Finding the girl gave him a purpose. He isolated himself away from everyone. Even Merle. He had moved his tent further and further out. Daryl went out hunting everyday. He was gone in the morning and wouldn't come back until 2pm. Sometimes he was gone over a day.

"Sophia wasn't mine!" I heard Daryl shout at Carol. When I saw Carol later, I told her what I had heard. "He doesn't mean it you know," I said to her. "It's just his way of grieving. I don't think he knows how to deal with his emotions at the moment." I told the older woman. She nodded and smiled at me to show me she understood.

We were on the highway, a herd of Marcheurs came through. Sophia was under a car on her own and she looked to see if it was safe. She was too early.

Two Marcheurs saw the little girl and chased her into the woods. Rick ran after her to help her. When he came back Sophia wasn't with him. "Did Sophia come back here?" I remember Rick asking us. We all shook our heads. Daryl went with Rick to the spot the cop told Sophia to stay. A search was broke out.

On the farm Carol told me what Daryl had said to her that day.

"I'm gonna locate that little girl, she's gonna be just fine. Am I the only one zen around here? Good lord." It give me hope and kinda made me giggle. Carol also told me about Daryl giving her a chereoke rose.

"A flower?"

"It's a Cherokee Rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow where the mothers' tears fell. I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers blooming for my brother. But I believe this one bloomed for your little girl."


	6. Chapter six

The barn was engulfed in flames with a boy handcuffed to the wall was inside getting devoured by Marcheurs. The group had made the decision to keep him at the farm rather than killing him. The boy who was now in the flames was called Randall. The group had learnt that he had a group of over thirty men that would kill us of easily.

"Come on we have to go!" I yelled to Hershel who was killing off as many as he could. It was as if he had unlimited ammo as he shot over ten of them before reloading his rifle determined to savour the lost farm.  
"It's my farm, I'll die here." The farmer had said as if nothing was happening to them all. Me, Lori and Maggie ran off to one of the cars with Carol, Beth and Patricia.

A Marcheur grabbed Patricia's arm and sunk it's teeth into her arm letting of a blood curdling scream from the woman whilst her young neighbour clinged onto her other arm not wanting to let go. I got the young blonde in the car with Lori, who we found out was also pregnant with either Shane's or Rick's child.

I left the two women in the truck with Merle to go help Carol. She had been separated from us while the whole massacre was happening and was now cornered by Marcheurs near the stables. I let out a bolt aiming at one of the things head killing it, before withdrawing a throwing knife Glenn found on a run. I threw the knife for the first time, ever, hoping to hit my target. It did. I retrieved the bolt and knife quickly and turned around to see that Carol was gone.

Merle had driven off on me. I presumed they thought I had gone down otherwise the redneck wouldn't of left without me. I looked around to see if anyone was still there. Glenn and Maggie and Andrea were already gone. Rick was driving off in the only car left with Hershel and Carl inside with him. Dale and jimmy were dead in the now overrun Rv.

I ran after Rick screaming for help. "RICK!"  
I was too late they had already gone. I saw Daryl on his brothers motorcycle riding off with Carol behind him. I was left there on my own. I made the quick decision to run into the woods picking up the bag full of guns on the way. The Marcheurs noticed me and started to chase after me. I shot some of them and kept on running as fast as I could until I tripped.

I got myself up and found Marcheurs nearing me, I didn't have time to reload a gun so I grabbed the closest one by the back of it's neck and slammed it's face until there was nothing left. One down, 2 more to go. I shot a bolt into the closest one before searching for my knife falling backwards in the process.

The Marcheur was now on top of me trying to eat my face off. I had nothing in my hand to kill it with. I panicked and tried to back away failing to lose the things grip. Then a sword came and chopped of the Marcheurs head. I looked up and saw a black woman wearing a poncho. She was wielding a katana and had two Marcheurs on chains carrying things for her.

The pets, as I decided to call them, had there arms sliced off and the jaw was smashed in so they couldn't eat her. She was smart. With them with her she wouldn't be recognised as fresh meat, especially wearing that poncho.  
"Thank you" I managed to say when I finally got up. She nodded and removed the hood.  
"No problem, couldn't let a pregnant girl be eaten..." She paused and we shook hands introducing ourselves properly."Michonne" she told me her name. I nodded and introduced myself aswell "Morgan" I told her.

"You got a group?" She asked me looking at me sternly.  
I nodded. "We were staying at a farm. It got overrun and I was separated from them." She nodded once.  
"Do you now where'll they'll be now?"  
"On the highway but it's too dark to look now."  
"Alright in the morning I'll help you find them. You can stay with me if there already gone." She told me. I smiled and thanked her.

Merle's pov:

The group had all met each other on the highway and were staying in a wrecked wall together. Merle took note of everyone one there. Him, Andrea, Daryl and Carol. Rick, Lori and Carl. Glenn, Maggie, Hershel and Beth. He noticed that Morgan wasn't there and felt a wave of guilt rush through him. He had been the one to leave her there without knowing if she was actually dead.

"We have to go back for Morgan." He heard his younger brother say. "It's too dark Daryl, we can't lose anyone else. We need you." Rick replied sternly. Merle could tell that Daryl was pissed at Rick now.  
"We need her Rick! She's like a sister and we don't leave family behind!" Daryl ranted. True the 2 of them were practically family. "You wouldn't leave Jeff behind would you?!" There was a chorus of ooh's from everyone and Rick looked down at the ground. When the cops head came back up his eyes were fierce. "No" Daryl sat down next to Carol and everyone settled down.

There was whispering in the background but Rick heard it. "You think you can do better? There's the door." There's the hole, more like. "Send me a postcard. No takers." Rick looked around and no one budged from where they were. "You're staying? Lets get one thing straight...This isn't a democracy anymore." Rick stated.

Merle muttered something in the background that no-one could understand. "What was that Merle?" Rick asked sternly. "Looks like the RICKTATORSHIP is taking over." Merle said so everyone could hear. They all sniggered. "That's a good name for it." Glenn said. 'I know it is chinaman.' Rick looked at the group proudly with his hands on his hips, kinda like a super hero pose.  
"I AM THE RICKTATOR." The sheriff said before settling himself in and going to sleep with the others.


	7. Chapter seven

The next day me and Michonne got up and ate some berries we had found on a bush for breakfast. We made our way through the woods in search for My group. Daryl and Merle. On the way we stopped and had a drink of water out of the creek. The same one that Sophia went missing from, We were getting closer to where I thought the group would be. "We should boil this first just to be safe." I had told my new acquaintance. She agreed with me before we set up a small fire with dry wood we had found. We didn't have any matches so I used the old method of rubbing to sticks together. I found an old glass lens in the gun bag, maybe it fell of one of the guns, and had Michonne hold it up at a 45 degree angle in the sun. A minute passed before the wood set alight and a further 4 minutes before it was boiled and cool enough to drink.

"We should go." Michonne told me. We headed up towards the highway quickly as possible and finally got to where we we're heading. I saw the sign we had made for Sophia and the supplies we had left for her. I didn't see any of the group though "Sophia stay here. We will come everyday." Michonne read out loud. "Maybe we should wait for whoever this Sophia is with?" She had a pretty good idea but one thing was ruining the woman's plan.  
"Sophia's dead. The groups not coming." I told her. Michonne glared over at me wonderingly. "How would you know that Morgan?" Michonne asked intently.

"Sophia was part of my group. She went missing a few months away and when she was found she wasn't Sophia anymore." I told her with remorse. She nodded sadly at me. "We'll have to take the supplies then and head off." She said.

"Alright. I say head east through the woods. Rick told us that of we ever moved on we would head east." She gave me a quick nod to signal she agreed with me.  
There were 2 things that I've learnt about her in the short time we've been together, She was a amazing with that sword. I learnt that it was a katana, and she wasn't much of a speaker.

Merle's pov:

It was morning, about 6 am and Merle was up early with Daryl. He wanted to go find Morgan as soon as possible. One thing Merle never thought would happen was that he'd actually miss that girl. He did miss her though, it was like his heart ached to be near her again.

Merle started to cook some food for the group to get them up. It wasn't much just half a can of beans he scavenged out of a car and 2 squirrels he saw when he got up. At least they had something to eat though. "Come on y'all. Time to get yer asses up." He hollered only to get sleepy grunts in return.

Merle handed everyone a small portion of the little rashings he gathered. Everyone was grateful for it and it was shown in their facial expressions. They were smiling at him. Actually smiling. Carol strolled overtone him and gave him a kiss a the cheek. "Thank you Merle, this means a lot to us y' know?" Merle nodded and finished eating.

After a couple moments the group was finished and were packing what the had left into the cars. Another moment passed before everyone was in the three cars they had left. Him and Daryl stuck with the motorcycle and ditched the pick up. It guzzled to much fuel anyway. The groups were packed into what was Shane's Hyundai, Carol's Mitsubishi and Hershel's jeep. They siphoned gas from other cars and filled each was enough to fill each one and have a spare bottle incase.

"Here's what we're going to do." Rick stated. Rictatorship time. "We head back to the farm and hope that Morgan's there and the herds are gone by now. If she's not there we gather up what we can and make our way east." Merle had to admit this plan was pretty good. Morgan told him that she wanted to head east if they had to leave the farm. "Now Merle, do we take the main road or woods?"

"Main road, we can't drive through the woods especially with that wife of yours pregnant as well." Merle told the officer. The group packed into the cars once more and made their way back to the farm in hopes they would find Morgan. The farm was deserted other than the few Marcheurs near the gate. There was no sign of Morgan anywhere. "Did she get eaten?" Carl asked Merle. Merle thought about it and noted that her crossbow was gone along with the bag of guns meaning that she escaped on foot. "I don't think so, the guns are gone and so is her crossbow...She left." Merle said to Carl, well to the group, for reassurance.

"Alright everyone, get everything we need now from the house as quickly as possible. Meet back here when you're done." Rick told the group. Merle and Daryl headed towards their tent and gathered their clothes and water. Carol had helped Hershel gather eggs from the chicken coop. Lori and Carl gathered some off their belongings. Glenn got his guitar from the house and the watch Hershel gave him.  
Maggie and Beth both got a family picture and a book along with the clothes they needed and plenty of food and water.

The group met back where Rick told them too and head east like they had all agreed in hopes to find the pregnant girl. The girl who Merle and Daryl had both grown so close too. They were wishing that just maybe she was still alive somewhere. Safe.


	8. Chapter eight

The next day me and Michonne got up and ate some berries we had found on a bush for breakfast. We made our way through the woods in search for My group. Daryl and Merle. On the way we stopped and had a drink of water out of the creek. The same one that Sophia went missing from, We were getting closer to where I thought the group would be. "We should boil this first just to be safe." I had told my new acquaintance. She agreed with me before we set up a small fire with dry wood we had found. We didn't have any matches so I used the old method of rubbing to sticks together. I found an old glass lense in the gun bag, maybe it fell of one of the guns, and had Michonne hold it up at a 45 degree angle in the sun. A minute passed before the wood set alight and a further 4 minutes before it was boiled and cool enough to drink.

"We should go." Michonne told me. We headed up towards the highway quickly as possible and finally got to where we we're heading. I saw the sign we had made for Sophia and the supplies we had left for her. I didn't see any of the group though "Sophia stay here. We will come everyday." Michonne read out loud. "Maybe we should wait for whoever this Sophia is with?" She had a pretty good idea but one thing was ruining the woman's plan.

"Sophia's dead. The groups not coming." I told her. Michonne glared over at me wonderingly. "How would you know that Morgan?" Michonne asked intently.

"Sophia was part of my group. She went missing a few months away and when she was found she wasn't Sophia anymore." I told her with remorse. She nodded sadly at me. "We'll have to take the supplies then and head off." She said.

"Alright. I say head east through the forest. Rick told us that of we ever moved on we would head east." She gave me a quick nod to signal she agreed with me.

There were 2 things that I've learnt about her in the short time we've been together, She was a amazing with that sword. I learnt that it was a katana, and she wasn't much of a speaker.

Merle's pov:

It was morning, about 6 am and Merle was up early with Daryl. He wanted to go find Morgan as soon as possible. One thing Merle never thought would happen was that he'd actually miss that girl. He did miss her though, it was like his heart ached to be near her again.

Merle started to cook some food for the group to get them up. It wasn't much just half a can of beans he scavenged out of a car and 2 squirrels he saw when he got up. At least they had something to eat though. "Come on y'all. Time to get yer asses up." He hollered only to get sleepy grunts in return.

Merle handed everyone a small portion of the little rashings he gathered. Everyone was grateful for it and it was shown in their facial expressions. They were smiling at him. Actually smiling. Carol strolled overtone him and gave him a kiss a the cheek. "Thank you Merle, this means a lot to us y' know?" Merle nodded and finished eating.

After a couple moments the group was finished and were packing what the had left into the cars. Another moment passed before everyone was in the three cars they had left. Him and Daryl stuck with the motorcycle and ditched the pick up. It guzzled to much fuel anyway. The groups were packed into what was Shane's Hyundai, Carol's Mitsubishi and Hershel's jeep. They siphoned gas from other cars and filled each was enough to fill each one and have a spare bottle incase.

"Here's what we're going to do." Rick stated. Rictatorship time. "We head back to the farm and hope that Morgan's there and the herds are gone by now. If she's not there we gather up what we can and make our way east." Merle had to admit this plan was pretty good. Morgan told him that she wanted to head east if they had to leave the farm. "Now Merle, do we take the main road or woods?"

"Main road, we can't drive through the woods especially with that wife of yours pregnant as well." Merle told the officer. The group packed into the cars once more and made their way back to the farm in hopes they would find Morgan. The farm was deserted other than the few Marcheurs near the gate. There was no sign of Morgan anywhere. "Did she get eaten?" Carl asked Merle. Merle thought about it and noted that her crossbow was gone along with the bag of guns meaning that she escaped on foot. "I don't think so, the guns are gone and so is her crossbow...She left." Merle said to Carl, well to the group, for reassurance.

"Alright everyone, get everything we need now from the house as quickly as possible. Meet back here when you're done." Rick told the group. Merle and Daryl headed towards their tent and gathered their clothes and water. Carol had helped Hershel gather eggs from the chicken coop. Lori and Carl gathered some off their belongings. Glenn got his guitar from the house and the watch Hershel gave him.

Maggie and Beth both got a family picture and a book along with the clothes they needed and plenty of food and water.

The group met back where Rick told them too and head east like they had all agreed in hopes to find the pregnant girl. The girl who Merle and Daryl had both grown so close too. They were wishing that just maybe she was still alive somewhere, safe.

The group travelled down the highway until they found somewhere safe to stay to stay the night. It was once Merle and Daryl was clearing out the last room when they saw the note.

'Darylina and Merletta (Daryl Dixon and Merle Dixon)

I am safe and I'm making my way to Fort Benning with michonne, a woman who saved my life. We went back to the highway to met up with youse but you were gone, I figured you went to Fort Benning too. If you want to find me, me and Michonne are travelling through the woods. See you soon?

Courtney Morgan Holmes'


	9. Chapter nine

2 years later

It has been over 2 years since I went missing from the group and 2 years since I gave birth to a beautiful girl. Although there was complications with the birth Alisha had nothing wrong with her. Michonne and I worked together to raise Alisha teaching her to walk and talk. It wasn't as hard as they thought it would be raising a girl in the forest but Alisha became adapted to the woods.

"Mummy," Alisha whispered to me as saw a strange group of men killing walkers. I told Michonne to tie her walkers to the tree before she hid behind some bushes with Alisha. Since Alisha grew up with walkers she wasn't scared of them that much but she was aware in big packs when they couldn't be controlled.

We watched as the guy they presumed to be the leader put a bullet in the head of a dead human. I thought it was pointless since he wasn't bitten or scratched then she remembered what Jenner told them in the CDC. Luckily she had already given Alisha and Michonne the shot when they visited the hospital and found to sterilised needles they could use, plus I gave half of my old group some back at the farm.

Daryl had given Merle some and the two had helped to give the shots to the rest of the group. I knew that they'd all be safe from Marcheurs but I could never be sure if they'd be safe from the living. What if they ran into Randall's group or someone much, much worse? What if this happened. What if that happened. What if... I stopped in my tracks when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hey are you two alone?" I recognised the voice straight away but surely it could be them. They were suppose to be dead. I turned around to face the voice.

There stood the black man that supposedly committed suicide back when the CDC exploded. "T-Dog? You're- How? I thought you died you stupid son of a bitch!" I whispered in a shout as I embraced him in a hug. "I got out through the back exit last minute and me and Shane set of to Fort Benning. He's with the group if you would like to stay with us." He asked, T-Dog was the only one out of the original group that didn't know what Shane did to me almost three years ago.

I was trying to come up for an excuse to why she couldn't go to Shane when Alisha interrupted. "Mummy? Who's Shane?" Alisha had some speech impediment meaning she pronounced 'Shane' as 'chain' it was adorable but heartbreaking to hear the toddler ask about a man so evil. " Shane used to be in a group with me long before you were born and before I met Michonne and he's your father." I rushed out the last part not wanting to say it.

"Daddy? I want to meet daddy." Alisha whimpered, once that girl had an idea in her head there was no way that it wouldn't happen. I knew that no matter how much she wanted to avoid Shane there way no way that her daughter would let her. "Okay we'll go see Shane but only for a few days, we're still looking for Daryl and Merle." She reasoned. "That sounds like a good plan, maybe get some food and a decent wash." Michonne agreed with the plan too moments before they got into a pick up with T-Dog.

It didn't take long before they came across their destination 'Woodbury' and were introduced to a man named the Governor. "What's your name?" He asked us all. "I'm Michonne." Michonne introduced herself. "I'm Morgan and this is my daughter Alisha." I introduced myself and my daughter. Michonne left not feeling up to answering more questions but me and Alisha stayed. "How old is she?" The Governor asked me. "She's two now." I answered his question and all the other questions that came after that. The conversation went pretty much like this:

"How old were you then?" He asked me.

"16, I'm 19 now" I answered back simply.

"Anyway can you shoot?" He asked changing the subject as if he knew it was making me uncomfortable.

"Yes and I can hunt and throw knives." I bragged the skills that Daryl and Merle taught me back at the farm.

End of conversation.

"Thanks for co-operating with me, Morgan. If I can do anything for you just ask." The Governor told me as he got up to leave.  
"There is one thing you can do for me." I said causing him to turn around. "What's that?" He asked politely.

"Take me and Alisha to visit Shane Walsh."


	10. Chapter ten

The Governor helped me and Alisha find Shane before taking off to fill his duties as leader once we located him. It didn't take long in fact he lived in the apartment a few doors away from the Governor. I knocked on the door twice, fear building up in the pit of my stomach when I heard the footsteps coming closer. The door opened and I knew that it was Shane straight away but it wasn't Shane. No he was different, his build was larger and he seemed to lacking the dark brown hair that he had given Alisha.

"Hello Shane." I said simply. My voice startled me, there was no fear in my voice. I was proud of myself for being able to keep it together and not knock Shane two universes over. Shane didn't seem to recognise me though. Perhaps since I had finally finished going through puberty, this meant that I now had a firm set of breasts, a firm set of abs which was visible underneath the shirt I was wearing. My hair was still short like it was the day after well you know. I lacked to rough jagged skin that I had a few years ago now replaced my smooth skin. You would of thought that I was the healthiest girl alive but I wasn't. "You remember me now don't you Shane?"

"M-Morgan?" Shane stammered out. I didn't like him using my middle name. That was reserved for those who didn't go into the dickhead category. "Yeah it's me but don't you dare call me Morgan. You don't get that right. You call me Courtney you hear me?" I replied I was sounded weird to say my real name after a couple years of not hearing it. "Alright Courtney it is now what did you want?" I put on a fake smile which obviously got under his skin and ushered Alisha in view of him.

THIS IS A MUTHERFRUNCKING LINE BREAK

Moments passed through awkward silence as Shane didn't say anything or move at all. The realisation didn't seem to hit him at all. Perhaps he forgot everything that happened. I decided to give him a nudge well more like just tell him seeing as though his stupid little head couldn't recognise someone that looked just like him.  
"Shane do you want to know who this is?!" I shouted causing the governor to come out and watched the confrontation. "This is your daughter, you know the thing that I produced when you stuck your dick in me when you knocked me out." I was straight up about what happened in fact I think it helped me to talk about what happened after bottling up the feelings for so long.

"Oh... What's her name?" He asked. What's her name? Oh? Who does this motherfucker think he is I thought. "Her names Alisha Jane Dixon and she's two years old." I replied. Yes I named my daughter after the Dixon's, I may not be dating any of them but their my family and I love one a little more than family. Besides I want Alisha to grow up to be strong like Daryl and Merle. "You named her Dixon? Why not Holmes or Walsh?" He asked. I was getting sick of the stupid questions now. Walsh? Why would I give Alisha the same last name as a rapist. "Oh I don't know!" I said sarcastically. "Maybe Lori gave her son or daughter your last name." I said coldly. I knew that Shane and Lori had done a few 'positions' before Rick 'rose from the dead' "You telling me she was pregnant?" He asked in shock. "Yeah about a week before me. It's your baby you know she kept claiming it was Ricks but I did the math." With that I took of with Alisha leaving Shane confused about everything I just said to him. Perhaps he was expecting me to attack him as soon as I saw him. No. That was never going to happen. Revenge will come sooner or later for Shane and I'm telling you now it will be slow and painful.


	11. Chapter eleven

Merle's pov: 

It's been over two years since Morgan went missing and I would be lying if I said no one missed her at all. It was the opposite of that, the group didn't realise it before but she was what kept the group together. You see the winter she went missing we were always on the move trying to find shelter. Eight months of moving later caused a lot of stress on the group. Rick and Lori were on bad terms. We found a prison to stay at but the Grimes couple were still on bad terms, what made it worse was after the birth of Judith it didn't get better. No, Rick took the first ship into batshit crazy island. You know why? The day Lori gave birth to lil ass kicker, that's what my baby brother Daryl calls her, was the day this dick of a prisoner bombarded us with walkers. Now I'm not usually good with kids, or people, but what Carl had to go through was horrific. Lori died moments after Maggie drove that knife through her old cesarean scar. Judith was alive and healthy but Lori was turning cold and lifeless. Carl knew that his mother wouldn't turn after all Morgan had given her a shot of the cure yet he still shot her in her head after the birth. I think it's something to do with closure or some shit like that. 

Daryl on the other hand seems to slipping back into his old ways and if I'm honest with you, so am I. I seem to find it harder and harder to cope with being around the group and the urge to get myself some crystal meth is growing stronger each day. I'm trying to hold it of as long as I can but without Morgan as a barrier it's hard.   
Enough about me I was talking about my baby brother. The same day Lori died was the day Carol went missing. He didn't find out til after he returned from the nursery with baby formula, he said something about not letting anyone else die today. Whilst Daryl was on the run the group were clearing out the corridors of walkers when Glenn spotted Carols scarf next to a pool of blood which we knew belonged to Oscar. The group took a break after that leaving only a few rooms for Axel, Carl and Daryl to clear out. They had a funeral for those who had fallen in that time and Daryl put a chereoke rose on Carol's grave. Soon after that though the trio chosen to clear the rest out were travelling down to dark eering corridors. They finished clearing out the corridors when a lone walker appeared from no where with Carols knife entrapped in the rotted flesh on the things neck. Daryl had killed the walkers and told Carl and Axel to return to the rest of the group. Daryl had stayed pacing the corridors in frustration when he heard a bang come from inside a small boiler cupboard. Now all of this is what Daryl told me but the next part was confirmed by Carol. Daryl had moved the dead walker and opened the door to reveal Carol barely conscious but alive on the floor. Daryl picked her up princess bridal style and took her back to the cellblock. 

Carol had awoke later to greet the rest of the group and the littlest member when she learnt of Lori's death, she was heartbroken to lose one of the only friends she had but I think she kept as strong as she could so that she could support Rick. 

Anyway that's pretty much what happened the last two years. Judith is alive and healthy, she can walk and talk, I presume that Morgan's child can do that too. Yeah call me a softie but I still wonder how she and little baby bump are doing. Jude's, yeah I gave her a nickname, first word was Carl and her first steps were towards her big brother. It reminded m of when Daryl took his first steps and said his first word. "Merle." Carl had really took on the role of the big brother. He was her protecter, mother and friend all on one. Hopefully he will keep strong for Jude and she'll become as strong as he is someday. 

Life wasn't that bad for the group at the moment but it can't stay this good forever.


End file.
